Fort St. John Huskies
–67 | arena = North Peace Arena | colours = Black, Gold, White | coach = Gary Alexander | GM = Jeremy Clothier | website = www.fsjhuskies.com/ | name1 = Fort St. John Golden Hawks | dates1 = 1966-81 | name2 = Fort St. John Huskies | dates2 = 1981-Present |President=Michael Bacso}} The Fort St. John Huskies are a Canadian Junior "B" Ice Hockey team based in Fort St. John, British Columbia, Canada. They are former members of the Peace-Cariboo Jr. B, Jr. A, and Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League and current members of the Jr. B North West Junior Hockey League of Hockey Alberta. History The Golden Hawks were founded in 1966. In the 1970s they were members of the Peace Junior B Hockey League. In 1975, the league became the Peace-Cariboo Junior B Hockey League. In 1980, the Peace-Cariboo League was promoted to Jr. A, and the Golden Hawks with it. In 1981, the Golden Hawks became the Huskies. In 1991, the PCJHL expanded into the Kootenays and became the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League. In 1996, as many of the Peace-Cariboo area dropped out of the RMJHL to join the British Columbia Hockey League, the Huskies elected to join Hockey Alberta's newly formed North West Junior Hockey League, reuniting them with traditional opponents like the Dawson Creek Jr. Canucks. The Huskies have been members ever since. Season-by-season standings Playoffs *1981 Lost Final :Fort St. John Golden Hawks defeated Quesnel Millionaires 4-games-to-1 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Golden Hawks 4-games-to-3 *1982 Lost Semi-final :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-3 *1983 DNQ *1984 DNQ *1985 Lost Final :Fort St. John Huskies defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 4-games-to-2 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-none *1986 Lost Semi-final :Williams Lake Mustangs defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-2 *1987 Lost Semi-final :Grande Prairie North Stars defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-3 *1988 DNQ *1989 Lost Semi-final :Williams Lake Mustangs defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-1 *1990 Lost Final :Fort St. John Huskies defeated Quesnel Millionaires 4-games-to-none :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-none *1991 Lost Semi-final :Williams Lake Mustangs defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-none *1992 Lost Semi-final :Fort St. John Huskies defeated Williams Lake Mustangs 4-games-to-1 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-2 *1993 DNQ *1994 Lost Final :Fort St. John Huskies defeated Grande Prairie Chiefs 4-games-to-3 :Fort St. John Huskies defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4-games-to-2 :Kimberley Dynamiters defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-1 *1995 Lost Quarter-final :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-none *1996 Lost Quarter-final :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-1 Russ Barnes Trophy Alberta Jr B Provincial Championships Eight teams broken into 2 pools compete - ONly the applicable pool shown. NHL alumni *Dody Wood External links *Official website of the Fort St. John Huskies *Official website of the North West Junior Hockey League *Official website of the Keystone Cup *BC Hockey Category:Ice hockey teams in British Columbia Category:established in 1966 Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:British Columbia Junior Hockey Category:Alberta Junior B Hockey